


The New Neighbors

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean Winchester Makes Bad Decisions, F/M, Married Characters, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Dean is unable to look away from your naked body. Your blinds were open right across from his window giving him a pefrect view of you as you ride your husband.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sits on the end of his bed fighting the urge to masturbate. Your head is back letting your hair cover your shoulders. Your breast bounced every time you ride up and down. 

It was like watching a live porno and he just couldn't stop himself. His room was dark leaving him invisible to you he hoped. He wondered why your blinds were open with your bedroom light on almost like you did it on purpose. His cock twitched as you rode faster. Your face scrunched up like you were close to an orgasm making Dean's willpower break. He unzipped his pants quickly watching you get closer as his hand wrapped around his shaft.

"Fuck." He whispered starting at a fast pace to match yours. Your head drops forward dropping hair around your face angling your body to go harder. He groaned wanting to be the one inside you right now. Pleasure rips through him almost sending him over. He eased his tight grip wanting to cum when you did. 

You whipped your hair back pushing your hard nipples into the air. Your breast giggles faster as your mouth opened nearing your own pleasure. He grunted softly his cock getting harder watching you unravel. He could feel his own pleasure about to explode like he was a teenager again.

*Knock Knock Knock*"Dad is back with dinner." Sam called through the door. Dean hissed watching your squirm he kept going ignoring his brother. He heard Sam sigh before walking downstairs. He pumps faster knowing that neither of you can last much longer. Then he sees your face scrunch from your own orgasm. 

Your mouth opened letting out a faint scream Dean could barely hear. Dean made sure to cum onto the floor his eyes never leaving your shaking body in the window. Then you where flipped out of view a man popped up making Dean duck away quickly afraid for once. He buttoned his pants before crawling under the window in case he could be seen. 

"Fuck." He hissed again stepping into his cum on accident as he darted from the room. He sighed in the hallway closing his eyes to picture you laying under him in bed. This was crazy he wasn't a kid anymore he was 25 damn it if he would have been seen they could have called the cops! Dean screamed at himself another picture of you in doggy style slashing through his mind. "God Damn it." He growled hitting his head on his door trying to calm down. 

"Dean! Dinner!" He father yelled from the kitchen downstairs. He bit his lip before checking his pants making sure nothing was out of place. Then headed down to his small family your breast permanently stuck in his mind.

 

*2 days later*

 

"God damn it." A female voice rang out making Dean look up from his gun parts. You were on the other side of the fence your finger in your mouth looking down at the ground angrily. 

His breath caught seeing you again even if it was only your head. He got up from his task walking towards the wooden fence separating the backyards.

"You ok ma'am?" He called out just a few feet away from you now able to see your dirt covered tank top and jean shorts over the fence. 

"Oh hi. I just stabbed my self on a cactus. No big deal." You blush putting your hand behind your back. 

"The needles are a pain in the ass to take out." He smiled looking at your blushing cheeks.

"Yea I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm _____." You say reaching over the fence with your other hand. Dean took it shaking it firmly his warm palm a little slick from gun oil. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester." He smiled looking into your eyes for a moment realizing he was still holding your hand. He pulled away looking at the road awkwardly.

"So what are you taking apart over there?" You ask looking around his massive shoulders. He turned around giving you enough time to stare at him.

He was the sexiest man you had ever seen. His hair short and messy a perfect dirty blonde that shined in the morning sun. His eyes were a deep grass green taking your breath away every time he looks at you. He started to turn back making you blush and actually look at what he had been looking at.

"My Dad's pistols. They needed to be oiled." Dean says in a deep voice stepping in front of the items on the table. 

"Oh is he like a cop or something?" You ask nervously biting your lower lip out of habit. He chuckled putting his arms on the fence leaning over you.

"No nothing like that. We just go hunting alot." He smirks looking at the different evergreen plants along the fence.

"Whats with all the cactus?" He questions casing a shadow over the small plants. You giggle kneeling down to mess with the dirt again.

"Its easier to keep alive than flowers and you don't have to plant new ones every spring. They are just always there. It's kind of nice to have something stable." You answer wiping dirt on your forehead.

"So since your not a cop how do you feel about illegal things?" You ask suddenly making Dean blink three times in surprise.

"Well, like what?" He asks leaning further on the fence his eyes very focused on your face and not the tan cleavage looking at him just under your kissable lips.

"Like the smokeable green kind?" You blush your voice dropping lower in case people were around corners.

"You mean weed?" He whispers with a small smile looking you over.

"Yea. Do you smoke? Because I was about to go inside if you wanted to join me?" You say naturally hoping Dean wasn't a nark.

"Uh sure. I'll be over in 10 min. I need to put the guns away first." He says looking down at your lips for a moment he shouldn't have. Every cell in his body told him to kiss you but, he tore his gaze away back to your darkening eyes,

"Cool the door will be unlocked just come in when you are ready." You say nervously picking up your gardening stuff before walking towards the sliding glass back porch door.

Dean watched your ass sway in the denim shorts then you were gone inside. He smiled to himself going to clean up and tell Sam he was going out for a while.

8 min later Dean walked on to your front porch noting the other fern looking plants on either side of your door. He turned the handle unlocked like you said walking into a small hallway leading into a large living room.

You walk in carrying a small treasure chest looking box. You look up with a small smile going to a long coffee table surrounded by dark blue furniture. You had changed into black leggings and an old men's sweatshirt that just barely covered your but.

"You are early." You chuckle sitting on the couch. You pat the open area next to you signaling for him to sit down. You look him over noticing his changed into a red flannel with a black t-shirt underneath. Blue jeans and boots on like any other hard working man.

"I try to be." He playfully answers back sitting on the edge of the couch watching you open the box. You pull out two jars with light green bud inside then you place two pipes on the table.

One was made of glass with white and red strips going long ways down the piece. It was brown on the inside from frequent use. The other pipe was metal and boxy looking sitting upright on its own. It had a silver stem with a light blue bowl.

"So would you rather use Fire Sally or R2?" You ask opening one of the small jar. The room instantly filled with the dank smell making Dean excited.

"You name your pipes?" He asks picking up Fire Sally.

"Well my husband does and I just go with it." You shrug taking the glass piece from him your fingers lingering on his palm.

You pull away quickly starting to fill it with weed. Once tightly packed into the small container you handed it to Dean first out of habit. Dean took it pulling a black lighter from his pocket. He lit the left side inhaling deeply then handing the pipe back as he held his breath.

You take it repeating his actions inhaling a bit longer. Dean coughed out smoke turning away to choke on the high. You exhale slowly used to the burn after so many years.

"Do you need milk?" You ask reaching out to touch his shoulder. He tensed under your warm hand looking back at you with watery eyes. His mind already felt a tad slower maybe from oxygen loss or it was from the good weed.

"Please." He coughs out. You leave quickly back through the doorway you entered in passing by your stairs to the kitchen in the back. You randomly get a pink glass pouring milk into it halfway.

When you enter again Dean has his head resting on the back of the couch his eyes closed. You walk over and sit down placing the milk in front of him.

"I didn't mean to get pink. I didn't think you would mind though." You giggle as he sits up picking up the milk quickly. You sit back on the couch waiting for him to hit again before you could.

"Sorry, it's been a while." He says setting the milk down trading it for the pipe. He started to smoke inhaling slower this time before handing you the pipe again.

"No problem. I'm just glad I'm not smoking alone." You smile taking a long hit before setting it down both of you exhaling at the same time. Your vision started to blur like usual the outer rim fuzzy but the middle focused when you try. Dean wasn't much better his eyes couldn't stop lingering on your lips his main focal point of your face.

"So is it just you and your dad?" You ask starting with the usual small talk. Dean laid his head back on the couch his legs spreading out in comfort.

"No I have a little brother too but, my dad is out of the house on his own a lot we just help out if it's needed." He says before sitting up making a face like he has said too much. He looked around the room taking in the layout.

"Your house is very lovely." He says changing the subject.

"We have only been here for a year. Would you like the tour?" You offer standing up. Dean looks at your legs for a moment when he stood with you.

"After you ma'am." He nodded trying to see your butt when you turn around.

"This is the living room." You say sarcastically leading him through the other doorway in the room. "This is the office and downstairs bathroom." You say leading him through a room with a desk and computer with three bookshelves covering the walls with a door in between two of them. "Back this way is the kitchen." You say turning around suddenly.

Dean nearly ran you into the desk his chest inches from your nose. You look up into his face leaning your head back enough to allow him access to kiss your full lips. His mind was numb feeling you this close to him after dreaming over you the past few nights

"Uh, Dean." You say blushing slightly when he realizes he was leaning down his body getting closer. He blinks stepping back instantly his Addams apple bobbing in discomfort.

"Sorry. Do you want me to leave?" He asks looking down at your shocked eyes. You bite your lip making him hard in his jeans. What was wrong with him he hasn't even touched you yet. He needed to get control of himself or he was going to freak her out.

"No, it's ok. This way to the kitchen." You say calmly walking past him back into the living room. He followed slowly trying not to imagine your naked breast. You lead him past stairs and into a large kitchen dining room combo. The sliding glass door was off the dining room part giving him the view of your backyard.

"Upstairs is a guest room and bathroom and the master bedroom with master bathroom. This house has the biggest bathtub I have ever seen. David insisted on it." You say leaning against one of the counters. Dean leaned on the one across from you looking you up and down. It seemed like you were nervous to get into a small space with him again. You awkwardly look at him trying not to notice how devilishly handsome this man was.

"What I don't get to the biggest bathtub ever?" He teases staying a safe distance away testing you now. His foggy mind brings up images of your naked in a bathtub now.

"I guess as long as you dont try to kiss me again." You chuckle passing by him with butterflies in your stomach. You feel nervous about the idea of Dean something dark about kept pushing you forward wanting to see what secrets he had.

Dean tensed at the easy in your voice. Would you stop him if he tried again? You hadn't thrown him out even with his obvious interest in you. He followed you up the dark stairs getting small glimpses of your butt in the tight leggings. First, it goes up then to the left to a short hallway dividing the two rooms. 

He could see two doors on the left and right on the end of the hall the right one your bedroom because his house was just on the other side. You go to the right door opening it like he knew you would. 

His eyes landed on the dark green bedspread then to the window he watched you from directly in front of the bed. On the other a set of sliding closet doors and a closed single door he assumed to be the bathroom. 

As he followed you to the bathroom he noticed the blinds were still open in his room giving him a few of the closed door. He looked back at the bathroom passing through the doorway to see you in the tub sitting with your legs crossed.

"Wow this is massive." He says shocked going over to see it also had jets and a bubble set. You looked tiny in the massive plastic bathtub even allowing him enough room to sit in it with you if he chose to. 

"David has back problems and he says this is this only thing that helps." You say rubbing your hand against the shiny material. You stand up starting to climb out when your foot slips throwing you into Dean. Your body seemed to mold it to his like it was made to.His hands grab your waist and arm as your hands cling to his firm shoulders for support. You body fell into his completely pressing your breast into his lower chest. 

For a moment time stopped for both of you. One of Dean's hands moved to your lower back pushing your hips into his hard bulge. His other hand going to your hair pulling your head back lightly. His head started to move down closing the gap between your lips.

"I'm married." You blurted out stopping him mid-kiss he looked into your eyes.

"I won't tell." He smiles kissing your softly his bulge pulsing slightly. You start to push him away weakly your mind-numbing from the intense kiss.

His hand slides from your back to your butt. He squeezed lightly then slipping between your cheeks to your heated core. He broke the kiss with a growl feeling how wet you were already.

"I want to taste you." Dean purred the hand in your hair pulling harder.

"Wait, Dean. We can't." You say breathless trying to push him away again. His eyes grew darker in lust not wanting to let you go.

"You didn't say stop." He points out kissing your lips firmly again. His hand moved from your hair to grab your thighs lifting them around his waist. His bulge pushed into your leggings making your wetter than you already were. 

"I need you." He growled backing you both into the bathroom counter. He set you on the edge to rub himself against you. His lips were like fire on yours devouring any protest you had before. His hands went to your breast cupping each one rubbing his thumbs over them to make your nipples hard. You pushed against his chest trying to think clearly for a moment. 

"Wait, please stop." You gasp feeling Dean start to dry hump you through your clothes. His hands stopped stilled on your breast cupping them firm enough to send pleasure straight to your mind.

"I can take you to the bed instead?" He offered already picking you up and twirling around quickly. Your hands clung to his neck in surprise until you were thrown on the dark green comforter your legging and underwear already halfway down your legs.

"Dean you are not listening." You yell in frustration as your legging came completely off exposing your bare pussy and legs to Dean. His face turned to hunger as your body shook in need his hands spread your knees wide open.

"I know you want this. You are just scared. Look at me." He moaned forcing your eyes to meet his right as his face moved towards your open sex. His mouth just above your swollen clit until his tongue reached out licking it softly. You gasped as electricity shot through you making you buck into his mouth. He sucked this time going hard and soft at different times send you over a quick edge your orgasm shaking you violently.

He pulled back with your juices on his chin a wicked smile carved into his perfect lips. You tried to close your legs ashamed that you let him do this to you. 

"No, no we are not done." He protested moving up your body until his shoulders were on your stomach. His hands started to push your shirt up until he looked at the old sweatshirt longer. "Why are you wearing this?" He asked fulling pulling it from your body. 

"It's my husbands." You say covering your breast even though you were in a bra. Dean frowned at the material in his hands throwing it to the floor. He yanked his shirts off his body throwing them on top of David's shirt. He worked quickly undoing his pants buttons and discarding the denim with his boxers. When he was undressed his eyes roamed over your body hungrily. 

"No need for him right now." Dean smiled again his hands going to move yours away so he could suck on them. You started to protest until Dean forced your hands to the bed on either side of your body. His mouth was hot on your skin until his teeth dragged your bra down exposing your already hard nipples. "You are already ready for me." he moaned sucking one of the hard buds in between his lips. 

"Oh Dean." You moan out with him your body rasing to push more of your breast into his mouth. He let your left arm go to cup your breast making more pleasure shooting through you. His tongue flicked your nipple driving your mind further away from your husband. Dean pulled away biting his lip as he moved higher his mouth claiming your mouth while his hips pushed your legs wider around him. He released your sore lips to aline his body with your entrance. 

"I dreamed about being inside of you for days now." He whispered out loud the lust and weed making him start to scare you. You felt him start to slide his head in stretching you almost painfully. He kept pushing moving deeper until he was halfway inside of your burning walls."You are so tight." He moans going deeper. "Jesus." You whimper feeling like Dean was at least 2 inches wider than David and probably 3 inches longer. Dean heald your right hand down his fingers slightly digging into your wrist until he was fully inside of you pushing against your cervix. His eyes darkened meeting your dilated pupils with his own lust filled gaze. He was like an animal pulling out slowly to pound back into you rocking the bed forward. 

On the other side of the fence, Sam walked into Dean's room looking for his computer. Dean had used it last night neglecting to return it after he was done as usual. Sam looked at the slightly messy room seeing his computer on Dean's bedside table still open and probably dead now.

"Really?" Sam growled angrily going over to take back his property when he saw a flash of Dean's brown hair in the window. Sam looked confused out the window to see Dean shirtless his mouth open as he humped Sam only assumed to be the neighbor's wife. He couldn't see the mysterious women but, he had seen her husband leave every morning waving goodbye to his wife at the door.

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam growled knowing this was trouble for every one of anybody else found out. He had to stop this from getting any worse. He grabbed his computer quickly running back to his room for shoes.

Sam headed out the door to the neighbor's house unsure what exactly he would do but, knowing he had to get Dean home before Dad got home. He went to the front porch testing the door to find it unlocked. As soon as he entered the house he could head the rhythmic banging sound of sex to his right upstairs. He walked into the living room smelling something dirty and familiar in the air.

He turned to his left seeing a chest with weed items on the table a completely smoked bowl still with ash in it. He heard a woman moan loudly from upstairs making his dick start to harden in a natural response.

He went to the left following the sounds until he found stairs leading up to his brother. When he got to the second floor he could hear Dean's grunting to the right making Sam gag for a moment. He went to the only door on the right trying to mentally prepare what he was going to say.

"Oh fuck Dean!" You scream out in pleasure making Sam burst through the door. He instantly saw Dean's surprised face look up at him his mouth open wide in shock. Your muscles squeezed Dean's shaft making him cum deep inside of you losing all control. Unfortunately, he was looking at Sam's angry face when it happened.

"Sam get the fuck out of here." Dean growled laying down to cover your body.

"No Dean we both need to get out of here. What the hell is wrong with you!" Sam yelled back making you tense starting to pull the comforter around your body. You push Dean away wrapping the cloth tighter to look up at the tall man taking up your whole doorway. His hair was dark brown and long resting just past his shoulders. His eyes were a deep hazel scowling at you and Dean. He wore similar clothing to Dean with a flannel over a white shirt and jeans.

"Are you his brother?" You ask in surprise looking at both men not sure how they could be siblings. Sam frowned deeper his hard glare focused on Dean.

"How much did you tell her Dean?" He growled watching his older brother dress quickly.

"Nothing important. Leave Sam I'll be right behind you." Dean shot back throwing his shoe at his brother. Sam didn't budge knocking the shoe out of the way to glare at you next.

"Please don't tell your husband about this." Sam asked trying to drag his half naked brother out of your bedroom.

"Ditto." You saw in confusion and shame. You watch them both leave not sure what to do now other than take a shower.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sam yells pushing Dean down the stairs.

"Shut up Sam. Just forget about it. How did you know anyways?" Dean asks looking back at him as he passes the couch to the front door.

"Your blinds were open looking into her window. I saw you and I assumed she was involved." Sam blushed looking at the weed again before leaving behind Dean.  
"Since when did you smoke weed?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Since the super hot neighbor invited me over for a bowl. Sam, I said forget about it. It's over and won't happen again." Dean growls throwing his front door open and entering quickly.

"You can't ever just keep it in your pants?" Sam shoot back as Dean goes upstairs to his room shutting and locking the door. He sighed looking down to see his shirt on backward and inside out.

"Fuck." He whispered taking off his clothes to fix it. He pulled the black material over his head to see you in the other window a towel in your hair drying your wet stringy hair. He watched you for a moment seeing you walk back and forth putting different clothing on. He watched you frozen in place until you meet his eyes. You gasp seeing him shirtless across the way in what appears to be his bedroom.

Has he seen you before? Is that why he was so intent on fucking you? You think going to close the blinds quickly.

Dean sighed again seeing the blind draw shut. He went to his own blinds closing them before laying down on his bed to think about what the fuck just happened.

His cock pulsed making him realize he was hard again from just looking at you. Even worse he realized he wanted you again maybe even tomorrow if he could see you.


	2. 5 days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Dean and an older man working on a black sports car out side in their driveway.

You take another hit from the glass pipe watching Dean through the smoke as you exhale. Your husband was out of town for the next few days with his guy friends. After the first day, you couldn't stop thinking about the stranger next door. You had peeked out your bedroom window trying to see him since last night just now finding him in the yard. 

There were tools laid out in the grass and concert. An older man with similar features to Dean was working under a black car. While Dean worked under the hood wearing a tank top and jeans.

You hit again feeling your mind start to go numb as the green herb fills your lungs. Dean straightened up to wipe his forehead and get a different tool. You stare at his muscled arms flexing as he moves. 

Until you notice him smiling up at you. You blush for a second frozen yet again by his deep green gaze. He winks at you going back to work with an extra effort to flex his back. You bite your lip wondering what it would feel like to run your hands down it again. 

"Oh for fuck sake." You growl turning away with disgust in yourself. You take the pipe with you to the living room turning on the TV to a random channel. 

Dean had hoped you would be looking at him. That let him know you wanted him as much as he wanted you. As he tightened a few bolts on the transmission he remembered how you had tasted. How soft your legs were in his rough hands. 

"Dean turn her on!" John called waking Dean from his sexual daydream. He scrambled to the front seat as John emerges from under the car covered in black gunk. 

Dean turned the key hearing the vehicle roar to life loudly. He smiled loving the feeling of Baby's vibrating steering wheel in his hands. If only he could get you only in this car. He would take you for a ride you would never forget. 

"Get Sam to help you pick all this shit up. I'm gonna take a shower." John says throwing a rag on the ground as Dean turns the car off killing his joyous moment. 

He found Sam in the dining room with his nose in a book as always. He sighed pulling the book away from his brother. Sam frowned snatching the book back with his incredibly long arms. 

"What?" Sam huffs angrily trying to find the page he was last on. 

"Dad says you need to help me clean up the tools." Dean answers walking back outside to get started. He walked off the front looking up to see you. 

You were on your front porch bent over your plants with a watering can in your hands your ass facing him. Lucky for him you were wearing those denim shorts. Your tank top was grey like his showing off the curves of your waist and breast. 

"Why are you just standing there?" Sam asks making Dean jump. He walked up looking at you with a smirk. "Really you creeper." Sam shakes his head walking passed Dean to clean up the tools. 

I couldn't help myself." Dean shrugs following behind him to pick up the stuff in the grass first. 

"That's what you always say. Then the husband finds you and you come crawling home with a black eye. Are you ever going to learn?" Sam scowls also looking at your round ass still bent over for them to see. 

"Now who is creepy." Dean scoffs carrying two handfuls of wrenches into the garage. With the both of them, it wasn't long before everything was put away correctly.You had gone from the front yard into your backyard not giving either Winchester another glance. 

"Well done boys," John exclaimed handing each son a cold beer. "I got the grill going in the back. Dean, get the radio set up." John ordered leading everyone back into the house. 

You smelled fire making you look over the fence as three men walk out of the back door. The older man Sam and last Dean holding a radio. You duck down quickly not wanting Dean to see you again. 

"Sam go get the meat the fridge." A deep voice commands as the fire hisses loudly. You continue watering your plants almost done only 6 more to go. "Hello?" The deep voice calls sounding close to the fence. 

You didn't have a chance to answer before a dark shadow was cast over you. You look up blinding for a moment unaware you were giving the man a very good view of your breast. 

"Well hello there." The deep voice says as you stand to look at the older Winchester. He had short dark brown hair matching Sam's but, with vivid green eyes like Dean. He wasn't as built as the boys yet he still looked strong. 

"Hi I'm ______." You say dumbfounded by this attractive man. He holds out his hand for you to shake like a gentleman. You take it feeling the same rough hand like Dean's hands. 

"Pleased to meet you ______, I'm John Winchester." Hw smiled making your heart skip a beat. This is were Dean learned it from you realize feeling weird that they both were overly friendly. 

"Nice to meet you too. I'm just watering my cactus don't let me bother you." You blush starting to back away. John looked back over at his son seeing Dean tensely watching you. 

"Have you met my son Dean?" John asks looking back at you with a sly knowing smile. 

"No." You lie too quickly a small blush on your cheeks. John could read the guilt on your face knowing something had already happened between the two. 

"Dean, come over here," John yelled suddenly still looking at you. Dean hesitated walking up with John's beer in his hand."This is the new neighbor ______. This is my oldest boy Dean." John smiled taking the beer from Dean and taking a small sip. Dean half smiled only giving you a small nod in greeting. 

"Would you like to come over for some chicken and sausage?" John asks leaning on the fence to glance at your breast. Dean shifted looking back at the grill trying not to say it was a bad idea. 

"Actually I'm waiting for a phone call so I can't but, thank you, John." I smiled softly taking a step back to go inside. 

"Really well that's a shame. Maybe I could bring you over a few pieces so you wouldn't have to cook dinner." John persisted making Dean shift again not liking the idea of his father alone with you. You bite your lip nervously looking at Dean for some sort of help seeing him try to ignore the situation. 

"Sure I guess that won't be a problem." You say feeling like you had no other choice. John smiled taking a sip of his beer again as he started to walk away. Dean followed giving you a sideways glance awkwardly. As soon as I stepped foot back inside I went to my box needing another big hit to calm down a little. My stomach was in knots thinking of John coming over. My mind telling me to not to let him in no matter what. Dean was handsome but, John was on another level of sexy. After what happened with Dean you were sure John would be able to bend you over the kitchen table without you even caring.

The more I worried the more I smoked soon the hour had ticked by and there was a knock on the glass kitchen door to your right. You jump still holding R2 in your hands and smoke in your lungs. You look overseeing John with a plate of food looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You start to choke quickly running to the stairs to let out the smoke,

Your box was still on the counter open so you ran back to it putting R2 away before putting it under your kitchen sink. You grab some air freshiner spraying down quickly before going back to the John waiting. You open the glass stepping out before he could try to come in. John didn't move back he stood his ground only a few inches from me his eyes amused. 

"I knocked a few times on the front door." He smiles holding the food out for you to take. 

"Thank you, sorry. I lost track of time." You say looking away from his intense eyes. 

"It's ok if I knew you smoked I would have brought over my white widow." John chuckled leaning forwards to sniff your hair. "All through that smells like pretty good stuff." He smiles. You tense moving back into the door accidentally opening it.

"Uhh, I usually don't know what the strain is." You blush as the smell spreads around the two of you. 

"Dad I'm putting the fire out." Dean called over the fence making John take a step back. 

"Ok, I'll be right there. Do you mind if I come back with a few nugs of my stash?" He asks starting to walk away. 

"Sure." You blurt out as he disappears around the corner. You go back inside to put the food away unable to eat at a stressful time like this. You get your box going to the living room to set out a few items. Before you could load a bowl there was a knock on the front door. "Come in!" You yell. 

John enters with a grin now wearing a leather jacket. Then Dean entered behind him followed by Sam both wearing flannel shirts with a white t-shirt under it. You stand not expecting the whole Winchester family to enter your home. 

"Well hello, Winchesters." You say nervously waving them to sit on the couch as you circle around the table to sit on the floor. John sits in the middle Dean sitting to his left Sam sitting on his right. John tucked his hand into his jacket pulling out a glass bong and setting it on the coffee table with a small jar of weed. He takes off his jacket laying it across the back of the couch.

"Sam introduce yourself." John instructs starting to load his bong. Sam gave me a tight smile before extending his right hand to you. 

"Hi, I'm Sam." He says in a deeper voice than John. You hadn't realized how different these men were until they were all together. 

"Hey." You say shaking his hand quickly as John handed you the bong. You grab a lighter burning a small sliver of the left side of the bowl. The smoke was thick in the glass top filling my lungs sooner than expected. I pulled away handing the bong to Dean before coughing harder than you have in years. The boys chuckled starting to each take a deep hit as your mind numbed. 

"So now that we are all a little bit more acquainted. We have something very serious we need to ask you." John said handing you the bong again. His eyes looked like a predator through the smoke watching your every move. You take another hit blowing the smoke out in their faces on accident before coughing again. 

"Serious? What do you mean?" You ask in between breaths. Dean got up suddenly going towards your kitchen like he owned the place. 

"Well have you noticed anything strange lately?" Sam asks as he takes the bong next. You sit back on your hands thinking for a moment about what that was supposed to mean. 

"Like what?" You ask remembering the blood on a couple of David's shirt from his last out of town trip. It was just a few drops on his sleeves. 

"Anything off about your husband David?" John asks hitting the bong as your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

"Well, I mean David is a weird guy, to begin with. Most potheads are weird." You laugh trying to lighten the mood. Dean came back with a glass of milk for you setting it down on the table. He took the bong next watching you carefully as he inhales. 

"No like being more aggressive or withdrawn maybe?" Sam says leaning on his knees closer to you his long hair falling off your shoulders. You think again he has been snappy even in bed demanding things that had been enjoyable before. 

"He has been a little aggressive but, I thought I was just imagining things." You look at your hands not wanting to think about this as high as you were. I tried to meet their eyes only seeing blurry images of attractive men in front of me. 

"This might be strange but, we are %95 sure your husband is a demon." Dean says with a small cough handing you the bong next. You set it on the table in disbelief. What the hell had he just said? 

'Demon' the word echoed in your mind as you sit back on your hands. All three of them watched you carefully almost ready to jump on you at any moment. 

"What?" You ask sounding angry 

"He is coming back today from New York. If you will let we need to set up a trap for him to prove he is what we claim." John requests pushing the bong closer to you to keep you high and compliant. You start to laugh at them thinking this was a joke planned by Dean to fuck with you. 

"Ok, how would you "trap" him?" You ask taking a big rip off the bong. You cough so hard you almost saw spots. Dean handed you the milk he had poured earlier making you very grateful he had gotten it. 

"Well, that's where you come in. All we have to do is draw a Devil's trap on the floor or ceiling but, to make sure he gets into it we need bait." Sam says with a small smile at you. 

"You mean me? What do I have to do?" You sit up straight trying to concentrate on their words. Dean was glancing down at your breast thinking you weren't noticing which kept making your mind wander. 

"That's the easy part. We just have to make him angry and the best way to piss a guy off his is making him think his women is cheating." John says leaning back on to the couch. You blush looking away from them unaware that you had looked at Dean when John was talking. 

"How do we do that?" You ask taking another sip of milk as the bong began another rotation around the circle. 

"Well, it would be easier to set the trap up over there so I was thinking have you on one of our laps while the other two hide in case something goes wrong. We could get another car that he wouldn't recognize so he runs in no expecting the trap." Dean suggests making you think of straddling his hips. 

"Ok, and what if I say that all of you are full of shit?" You blurt out a part of you thinking this was too much to ever believe. "This is insane." You say standing up from the floor to pace around. 

"If we are wrong then we will never bother you again but, if we are right you are in grave danger." Dean said stands walking around the table to you. He grabbed your shoulders turning you to face him his eyes scanning your confused and worried face. 

"This can't be real." You whisper to his lightly touching his forearms for support. 

"I'm sorry but, we don't have much time will you help us?" Dean asks pulling you closer to him almost into a hug. You can't look away from his deep green eyes. 

"If your wrong I never want to see you again." You say sternly squeezing his arms. 

"Deal." He nodded letting you slip away from him to start preparing for David's arrival. 

"Sam help your brother while I tell ______ what will be happening," John instructed starting to load another bowl. You rub your forehead watching the two tall men walk around your house like they had been there a million times. "Come sit with me please." John pats the couch next to him. You hesitate watching Dean pull the rug from under the coffee table. 

You sit as Sam leaves to find a car to help the story. Dean looks around for a marker or paints to draw the devil's trap with finding only a sharpie in the kitchen. When he entered the living room your head was laying on the back of the couch as his Dad was staring at your breast taking advantage of your confused state. 

"Dad did you buy new paint the other day I didn't see it earlier." John's eyes snapped to Dean's his lips curling into a small grin. 

"Yea I'll be right back. Could you get dressed in your sexiest clothes please?" John asks you standing to go get the paint. 

"Why?" You blush sitting up quickly in shock. 

"It will help just trust me." John says leaving you alone with Dean. 

"I don't even know what sexy looks like." You growl laying down on the couch. 

"I can help with that. Come on before they get back." Dean says patting your shoulders. You sigh getting up to follow Dean to your bedroom. You couldn't stop thinking about David maybe being a Demon. You had noticed him being a dick lately but, you had thought it was because of work or something. But the blood on his clothes. There was no reason it should there and he acted so naturally about it you had just shrugged it off. 

"How about this?" Dean suggests holding up a pair of see-through bra and panties. You blush harder snatching them away as your pulled from your thoughts. 

"No underwear! I can be sexy in a dress or something can't I?" You frown challenging him to say differently. 

"Of course you could. But all I see in this closet is shirts and pants. Don't all women at least own one dress?" Dean chuckles pulling your plain clothes out one by one. 

"I can't even remember the last time I needed one. Damn, I may just have to wear the underwear." You bite your lip going over to Dean also looking through your boring clothes. Dean tensed when he felt your arm against his. He looked over at you noticing how your lip looked full and pink after you had been biting it too kissable. His cock twitched just being close to you unable to control his body you were his weakness. 

"Do you want me to leave the room for privacy?" Dean asks needing to get as far away from you as possible before he throws you on the bed again. He clenched his teeth starting to leave when he saw your shirt hit the floor. You had turned around so he couldn't see your full breast but, he was rock hard. You undid your short button pulling them down with your underwear to put the sexy ones on. 

Your ass was round and directly in front of Dean every nerve in his body told him to fuck you right now. Just put himself as deep inside of you as he could. Dean didn't move as he watched the sheer half cup panties slid up your legs the fabric slipping onto your hips to show off your massive butt cheeks. 

He gulped seeing you so perfect and expose for him. Your hair falling down your back with the underwear hugging your perfect body. He reached out to move the hair to one shoulder so he could kiss your neck. Instead, his hand froze midair before he ran from the room not wanting to lose control again. John entered the house with a small can of red paint as Dean rushed down the stairs. 

"You ok?" John asks noticing Dean's hand move in front of his pants for a moment. 

"Yea uh, I need the bathroom." Dean grumbled going to the downstairs bathroom before his Dad could say anything else. John sets the paint down next to the door hearing an engine in the driveway he pulled out his gun looking out the window. Sam was getting out of a red sports looking car one John hadn't seen around town before. 

"This is all I have." John hears turning to see you in the sheer bra and pantie set. 

You felt like a bug under a microscope his eyes scanned every inch of your exposed skin. Then you noticed the gun in his hand making you take a step back. 

"Is something wrong?" You ask afraid David was back already. John put the pun away going to the door to open it for Sam. The tallest Winchester came in looking at his Dad confused first. There closed the door feeling a weird electricity until he saw you. 

"Oh wow." He gasped his eyes greedily taking in your exposed body like John had done. 

"I'd say that outfit is perfect ______." John smiles as Sam gulped looking away awkwardly. He slipped his flannel shirt off handing it to you as he looked the other way. 

"You can keep this on for now." He offered like a gentleman still not looking fully at you. You put it on only buttoning a few of the brown buttons to keep it from falling off. Now, this was a dress on you falling down to almost your knees. Dean came out of the study area with a strange look on his face when he saw you in his brother shirt. 

"Ok back to work. _____ take a few hits and relax babe." John instructed clapping his hands together sending the boys into action. You sat down still unsure about this whole thing. This was insane absolutely crazy there is no way your husband is a demon. But the blood on his shirts and the fact he has been acting distant. But he could just be a normal husband what if this rune our marriage? What am I doing? 

"Here smoke. Your face is very scrunched up." Sam giggled handing you the bong. You blink at him dazed before taking it looking at the bright green herb in the bowl ready to be burned. You sigh before taking a big long hit clearing your mind of all the problems you had other than keeping this bong in your hands. 

You vaguely see the sun setting in the window making you realize the bowl was empty and all the men were sitting around you laughing. 

"What time is it?" You ask groggily looking around for a clock. 

"It's almost 7 David should be home soon," John says wiping tears from his eyes as they stop laughing at whatever the joke was. You adjust in the seat touching Dean's leg with yours. When you moved away you leaned against John awkwardly making his hand wrap around your waist to make you stand. You stumble a little then get your footing almost falling into Sam. "We need to decide who is going the bait partner." 

All three men looked at you for to decide who you wanted to pretend to cheat with. You look at them each one having a strange pull over you that made you want them in different ways. Which one should you choose?


	3. Sam's bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After its all over you have to decide what to do.

"Who is the strongest?" You ask making them look at eachother. 

"Uh well, Sam is the only one that does extra workouts. I think all around it would be him." John says confidently making Dean frown. 

"Ok, I want the strongest guarding me against a Demon so I guess him." You say matter of fact making John chuckle and Sam smile. 

"I'm cool with that." Sam says getting up from the floor to stretch a little. 

"Ok, then Dean lets find a place to hide while they set up a good position." John said starting to wander around the other side of the living room. Dean went towards the kitchen instead of trying to stay as close to you as possible in case things went bad. 

Sam finished stretching before going to sit next to you on the couch. He sat as close to you as possible getting comfortable before looking at you with warm hazel eyes. 

"I was thinking the best position would be for you to sit on my lap. I can pick you up and take you to safety if need be and it's easier for you to move on your own if you don't want me carrying you." He chuckles lightly as your bite your lip nervously. You slowly climb onto his lap feeling your legs stretch a little wider than normal. 

"Just tell me if you want to do something else." Sam says softly as you adjust until your knees are touching the back of the couch. Your hips were snug against his crotch making your squirm but, your legs were hurting any other way. 

"No this is fine." You smile setting your hands on his shoulders for a moment unsure what else to do. 

"This kind of looks like we are teenagers doing this for the first time." He whispers making your blush and gulp as you sit perfectly still waiting for him to instruct you. 

Sam smirked going to unbutton the only three buttons keeping your shirt on. You tensed as the fabric slips from your shoulders showing off the thin straps of the sheer bra. Your nipples hardened making the fabric tighten on your soft skin. The shirt fell to the floor leaving you in just the sheer underwear on display for every man in this room. 

Sam sucked in his breath getting the up-close view of your almost naked body his hands moving from your shoulders to the top of your breast. Your body tingled as his fingers traced the bra line while his thumb rubbing your hard nipple lightly. You gasped arching against his body to chase the intense pleasure forgetting you had an audience watching your every move. 

Dean would give anything to be in Sam's place. His penis hurt from the boner he has had for most of the day not able to get release no matter what he tried. To make it worse now he had to watch his brother get the attention he had to beg you for. His eyes were locked on to Sam's hands cupping your breast getting to feel the velvet skin against the sheer material. 

"Lucky fucker." Dean hissed turning away from the image escaping the painful scene. You saw Dean leave making you pull away from Sam suddenly. Sam blinked a few times before smiling at you to try and comfort you. 

"I think that position should piss him off enough to charge into the trap." Sam said awkwardly placing his hands on your thighs. You bit your lip looking down at Sam's white t-shirt. 

"Could you take your shirt off? I feel extremely naked and it would make me feel a little better." You blush meeting his shocked eyes. He thought about it before pulling his shirt off throwing it across the side of the couch as if in a rush. Your eyes scan his bare chest only a small brown happy trail from his belly button into his jeans. 

"He is here. Dean, get ready." John called out as he went to his hiding place. Your heart squeezed in panic as Sam's hand put your hands on his chest. He cupped your breast as the door started to rattle. You looked at Sam unable to see the hurt on David's face as the door opened. 

"What the fuck is going on!" David roared as Sam grabbed your face kissing you deeply. "Are you fucking kidding me!" David screamed running into the room before a slammed into an invisible wall. "You cheating little bitch!" David roared beating his body against an invisible force. 

"Gotcha." John smiled walking out of his place to close the front door. Sam released your head breaking the kiss with a lustful look on his face. I quickly grabbed his t-shirt pulling in on before meeting David's completely black eyes. 

"David? You are a demon?" You gasp seeing him still hitting nothing trapped by a painting on the floor. David saw John making him hiss in understanding calming down a little. 

"Winchesters I should have known. Turning my own wife against me. I bet you already fucked her didn't you." David snarled at John as he walked wards me. 

"Actually yea I did. She is a wild storm in bed. It was hard to keep her off our cocks." John lied as Sam grabbed your hand pulling you out of the room as Dean entered. 

"He is going to say whatever he can to get information out of him. You definitely don't want to hear it." Sam winced taking you to the bong loaded on the kitchen table. 

"So he really was a Demon?" You shiver wondering how many other people could be a demonic murderer like him. 

"It appears so don't worry we will take care of it ______." Sam offers as you take a hit trying to calm down as you hear yelling from the other room. 

"Will I ever have David back?" You ask as the smoke fills the room. Sam was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say. 

"We haven't been able to exercise a demon before they killed the host. It's easier just to make him disappear." Sam answers holding the bong up for you to hit again. 

"You're going to kill him? My husbands" You ask taking a step away from him. 

"______ he isn't your husband anymore. He has been killing people all over the country we need to find his boss before it gets worse than the 100 people already dead." Sam says trying to reason with you. You turn away from him to look out the back door into the dark backyard. 

"How am I supposed to explain my dead husband?" You question leaning your head on the glass as you hear more screaming from the living room. 

"Well, normally we clean up the mess and say he ran off with an old girlfriend or something." Sam comes up next to you leaning on the wall to look at your worried face. You think about it for a moment realizing that you probably had no choice in this matter. A loud thud makes you both jump. You start to walk back into the living when Sam pushes you behind him keeping you an arms distance away from him. He peeked around the corner seeing his Dad and Dean standing over David's bleeding body. "Everything ok?" Sam asks making them look at him specs of blood on their faces. 

"Yea just took give us a few." Dean said putting the knife down next to the dead body. 

You wait a part of you wanting to see David but, the other part of you wanting to throw up. You turn away from Sam running out the back door to the yarn needing some fresh air. You collapse into the grass on to your knees fighting tears you hadn't expected. Your husband was dead. He wasn't my husband. He was a demon and a monster according to these strangers. 

"_______. Are you ok?" Sam asks placing his hands on your shoulders as he kneels next to you. His hands were massive on your body warm and comforting unlike David ever was. 

"I think I'm better than I should be. I don't even miss him like a normal wife. What is wrong with me?" You sob into your hands falling to the ground. Instead of hitting the grass Sam wrapped his arms around you pulling you onto his body as you cry. 

"You don't have to stay here alone. You could come with us." Sam offers in a light whisper into your ear. You tense against his body realizing he was still shirtless holding you tightly against him. Your hands flattened on his chest taking in the warmth and comfort of a man you had just met. 

"No, I'm sure Dean wouldn't want me sticking around." You tense in different feelings your heart hurting. Sam started to chuckle his fingers running on your jaw raising my face to look at him. 

"Dean hasn't stopped talking about you since we moved in. We could keep you safe and trust me with all the stuff we have to deal with it will be nice to see a pretty face every time we come home." He smiled looking into your eyes like you were both alone in the world together. 

"Sam?" A deep voice called pulling your eyes to the back door seeing John and Dean covered in blood. 

"Everything ok?" Dean asked a small frown on his face. 

"Yea can we get out of here." You say untangling from Sam giving John and Dean glimpses on the sheer panties under the t-shirt. 

"Sure do you want some clothes before we leave?" Sam suggests standing with you his body towering over your small frame. 

"I can't go back inside right now." You whisper looking away from your house at the stars. 

"I'll get it for you. Sam take her up to my room." Dean offers turning away before you could protest. Sam walks you to their temporary house making sure no one saw you enter. 

Their house was very plain with nothing but a few chairs to sit on and a table to eat off of there was no couch or comforting furniture of any kind. 

"We move around so much there is no need for anything extra. Most of the time we are just in hotels." Sam explains leading you up the stairs directly in front of you. The house is mostly dark until he opens the first door to his left. 

A single window shined the only moonlight into the room giving you a view of your bedroom window. You froze in the doorway feeling odd you started to back up. You ran into Sam tripping on his feet you fell into his chest making him catch you. 

"Is there somewhere else. I don't want to look at my house." You request closing the door quickly. 

"My room is here." He says opening the door to your right it was dark until he flicked on the switch. It had a bigger bed than Dean's room probably because Sam was so much longer than his brother. 

You saw only the bed and a closet door giving you no other option than to sit on the bed with Sam as you waited for Dean. 

A door opened and shut downstairs making your heart jump at the thought of it maybe being David. You heard footsteps heading upstairs towards you. 

"Sam?" Dean called seeing his door open with no one inside. 

"In here." He called back from his bedroom making Dean frown. He walked in wearing the frown once he saw how close you the two of you were sitting. 

"What's going on? My room not good enough?" Dean asked setting a duffle bag on the ground with a few of your clothes in it. 

"I don't want to look at my house. I need time to process what happened." You explain seeing his frown deepen. 

"So you'd rather stay with him?" Dean muttered turning away to go back downstairs before you could answer. Sam tensed debating on if he should follow him and leave you alone. 

"I didn't mean to make him mad." You say softly laying down on the soft blanket trying to fight back tears. Your husband was dead and now Dean was mad at you for no reason to make this all worse. 

"He is just cranky," Sam hesitantly watching your labored breathing. You curled into a tighter ball on the bed determined not to cry over a demon. "Do you want me to leave?" 

"How long did I live with a monster. Why didn't he kill me?" You ask starting to shake with the possibility that he was just a misunderstood human. 

"He was using you to look normal. They use whatever they can to stay on the surface." Sam answered looking at the floor as the silent tears leaked from your eyes. 

"When did he stop being my husband? What if he was still in there." You sob into the blanket remembering how mad he was when he saw you with Sam. 

"From what we can tell about 2 years ago. He was laying low for a while picking his targets carefully but, he started to kill too often making my Dad pick up on the case." Sam said watching your body shake as you cried. 

"2 years." You whispered as more tears soaked the blanket. Sam stood from the bed thinking you needed time alone. You quickly grabbed his arm stopping him to look at your red face. "I don't want to be alone." You whisper letting his arm go to move over in his bed letting him lay down next to you. 

He hesitated before closing the door going to lay down on the now semi-wet blanket. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling awkwardly feeling the warmth of your body. 

"How long have you hunted monsters?" You asked trying to lighten the mood. Sam adjusted on the bed so he was turned towards you to talk he saw the redness in your eyes. 

"My mother was murdered by a demon when I was a baby. Ever since my Dad has been tracking that one demon training us along the way." Sam explained watching your face soften. 

"I'm sorry." You whisper moving a little closer to him. He was still in just jeans laying in his own bed with a strange woman from next door. 

"I never knew her it was harder on Dean and my Dad. I've just been along for the ride my whole life." Sam smiled a little as you began to calm down. Sam actually listened to you and wanted to talk while Dean drove you physically crazy. 

"I kind of knew there was something wrong with David but, he was always gone for "work". I just thought it was because of me being lonely." You admit getting more comfortable with him. He was so different from Dean. 

"Did you know David for a long time?" Sam asked watching your facial expressions.

"Only 4 year and 2 of them he was something else apparently." You frown fighting back more tears. 

"I didn't mean to upset you." Sam whispered placing a large hand on your arm. You turn your head away as tears slid down your face again. He sighed scooting closer to wrap his upper arm apound your shoulders. 

"Just sleep for now. We can talk in the morning." Sam said softly placing his forehead ontop of your head. You relaxed feeling his body heat mix with yours.

You open your eyes turning to look at his naked top half. His breathing was slow keeping you focused on the rise and fall of his chest. Soon your eyes closed again as you fell into a deep relaxing sleep.


End file.
